


Cheering You Up

by whiteleander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a messaging wizard, Cute, F/M, Fluff, having your tooth pulled out sucks, so i decided i need to write something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dentists are scary as hell. Having your tooth pulled out is scary as hell. But everything's better when you have Bucky Barnes by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had a date with the local shitty dentist today -- believe me, he's awful -- aaaanndddd... I just needed something cute to numb the pain, I guess?
> 
> Petition for Bucky Barnes to become a legal painkiller 2k16.

“What's wrong?” Bucky enquires, a certain worriedness filtering his voice. You look up from your phone to meet his scrutinising gaze. He's rather astonished to see your quite resigned face, you're all noiseless and don’t really intend to respond.

 

Bucky shrugs. “You're uncharacteristically silent.” He muses. “Is there something going on with you?”

 

On other occasions you'd feel flattered and touched by his concern about you, but not today. You've been in pain for hours, painkillers and drugs just won't take away the lingering ache from your mouth— you don't really want to talk but you still think Bucky deserves an answer. At least, he's your boyfriend…

 

So you just open your mouth, trying not to think about how hurtful the simple motion is, and enlighten Bucky: “I've been at the dentist this morning. Got a bad tooth pulled out.”

 

Bucky attentively clings to your every word, and you abruptly notice pity in his steely blue eyes, which doesn't really make you feel better— you just can't stand when people feel sorry for you. It's all useless and never helps, only feels bad for yourself and the person who's feeling helpless.

 

“Is it that bad?” He frowns after a while.

 

“Well, not all of us have super soldier serum flowing through their veins…” You're aware that you're being kind of an asshole mentioning this— it's not Bucky's fault that he's got special abilities, like super strength and fast healing, he didn't ask for being experimented on, so you mumble an honest “Sorry” and add:

 

“I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm just grumpy when I'm miserable. I can't take pain that well.” You decide it's better for you to distract yourself from your misery so you pick up your phone again, getting lost in the screen and its content.

 

You expect spending the rest of your day cozy wasting time on the World Wide Web, but you hear Bucky's deep voice sounding from across the room again.

 

“Does it hurt a lot?” You nod, eyes fixated on your phone screen all along. “Did you take pills?” Another nod comes from you. “Can I help you somehow?”

 

His last question hits you by surprise, you just didn't expect him to say that at all. Besides, you know full well that there's just no way he could make this thing better, so you don't really know how to respond. Seeing you all tormented must be such a torture for Bucky for you mean a lot to him, and it must be so awful for him, sitting here all helpless while you're suffering.

 

You don't want to hurt his feelings any more, so you decide you look up at him again, but this time, you're trying to smile, and say: “No, but I'm fine, really.” Bucky doesn't look that much convinced by your words and you don't want him to get all gloomy because of you, so you shush him.

 

“I'm not gonna die because of a pulled out tooth. Just go, and train with Steve or whoever is your training buddy this time. I'll be okay, _really_.”

 

“But—”

 

“Oh come on, Barnes,” you roll your eyes. “You don't want to just sit here with me when I'm like this all day. Not fun.”

 

If it were for Bucky, he'd really be sitting here with you all day in awkward silence, and you really don't want that for him, so you let out a deep sigh, get on your feet, and go up to him.

 

He's all surprised when you lean down and place a soft kiss on his nose and cheek—and you try not to grimace when waves of pain splits into your jaw—then tell him: “I know you've been waiting to meet your friends today. I don't wanna drag you down, so please, don't make me feel like a whiny and bitter housewife making his husband’s life hell.”

 

“First of all, I don't think Sam is a _friend_ , really. He's just a pain in the ass. He doesn't even like me for sure.”

 

“Well, you should've seen him when he found out that you’d gone back to stasis for the last time…”

 

The mere memory fills up your chest with heartache but you don't want to think about the past. Bucky is here with you now, all things have settled and that's all that matters.

 

Hearing your comment about Sam makes Bucky's lips slowly curve into a wide smile, seconds later he stands up, pulling you close and folding his arms around you. “And second: I'd never mind having such a beautiful wife like you. Even if you're grumpy.”

 

He kisses you slowly and lovingly, being careful with the hurting wound in your mouth, and your bones melt, you even forget about the pain and you don't even know what you did to deserve him. Bucky must certainly be thinking the same, though.

 

An hour later or so you're sitting on the couch, still scrolling through your favourite social networking sites, when your phone beeps— it's a new message from Bucky. Your heartbeat doubles, getting all excited and you can't wait to open the messaging app.

 

**_“Training is boring, I keep kicking Sam’s and Steve’s asses all the time. They're licking their wounds now so I decided I'd try to cheer you up.”_ **

 

There's a GIF attached as well, you eagerly open it, only to almost have a heart attack  but you eventually end up smiling like crazy.

 

It's Bucky pulling faces and fooling around with the camera, then he shows a big grin— it's only 1 or 2 seconds long but he sure managed to make your day with it.

**Author's Note:**

> And [_here's the gif_](https://67.media.tumblr.com/7613ac8bbec0c5169b97724627d37292/tumblr_o8h0szqmfX1tr8dxdo1_400.gif) which also inspired this piece of writing-- I just had to do something with this gif, I couldn't resist the cuteness.
> 
> **Gif is not mine, credits to the owner.


End file.
